SUEÑOS PROFUNDOS
by gata89
Summary: ¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez que estás dormido, teniendo un fantástico sueño, tu subconsciente jugándote malas pasadas, y cada vez el sueño sea más espeso y más extraño...? Y ¿qué ocurre al despertar? 6curso


Summary¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez que estás dormido, teniendo un fantástico sueño, tu subconsciente jugándote malas pasadas, y cada vez el sueño sea más espeso y más extraño...? Y ¿qué ocurre al despertar? ( 6°curso)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.

Notas: pensamientos entre "..." ligeros spoilers del sexto libro ( q bueno si no lo leísteis no os enterais de nada nuevo, creo)

SUEÑOS PROFUNDOS

Harry Potter, se encontraba en Pociones, las primeras clases antes de esa, habían sido suspendidas al tratarse de actividades al aire libre, y debido al mal tiempo que había, decidieron suspenderlas.

Suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, en su sonrisa, la cual sólo le ofrecía a él, sólo en privado...suspiró una vez más, completamente distraído.

- ¡Potter!- el gritó de su profesor le alertó,- ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Lo siento profesor, yo sólo...- Harry había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de añadir los ingredientes equivocados en el caldero.

- Podría haber hecho que volásemos todos, "podrías haberte hecho daño"- Harry se quedó anonada¿había oído lo que creía haber oído?

- Perdóneme, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero, señor Potter, - dijo Snape con evidente furia.- 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor "sólo para que replique."

- ¡Qué? Eso es injusto, no he hecho nada, yo...- ¿eso lo ha dicho en voz alta?

- Muy bien Potter, está castigado, después de las clases de la tarde en mi despacho. Se quedará hasta antes de cenar.

- Pero, pero...

- ¡Muy bien, pues hasta la hora que me de la gana! Ahora lárguense- no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando el timbre advirtió que acababa la clase.

- Esta ha sido la peor clase de Pociones de lo que llevamos de curso- opinó Harry, una vez salieron del aula. Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza solidariamente.

- Bueno, bueno, "San Potter" ha hecho enfadar una vez más al profesor.

- ¿Y qué si tu padrino me grita!

- ¿Cómo has sabido..?- la cara de asombro de Malfoy le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, siempre fuiste su preferido, y debo admitir que eres demasiado tonto Malfoy, tú mismo me lo acabas de decir.

- No creas que por ser el elegido te vas a salvar, "no creas que por tener un culo bonito te voy a dejar de molestar".

Harry se volvió del color de la grana, sabiendo en ese mismo instante lo que ocurría...

- Malfoy¿te parezco atractivo?- tanto el rubio como sus amigos miraron al joven con incredulidad.

- Por supuesto, me pareces tan atractivo como el trozo de intestino del calamar gigante, "si no me descuido me quitas el puesto del más deseado en Hogwarts."

- Eso me parecía- sonrió irónicamente Harry.

El rubio bufó y pasó al lado de los tres empujando al moreno por el camino, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

- Bueno¿vamos a comer?

- ¿Comida?- ante la sola mención de la deliciosa palabra, el joven Weasley arrastró a sus amigos sin dar tiempo a sus amigos a decir nada.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se puso a repasar los libros de las asignaturas que tendrían por delante.

- Que suerte que hoy sea jueves, así sólo tenemos Adivinación, e Historia de la Magia- se alegró Ron.

Harry gruñó en respuesta al comentario.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Snape? En su despacho después de clases, cuanto menos clases tengamos...- Harry tembló visiblemente preguntándose lo que el profesor podría mandarle hacer.- Mientras no se le ocurra mandarme vaciar los toneles de criadillas como la última vez...

- Hug, amigo, no hables de eso ahora mientras comemos.

Hermione que había estado hasta entonces ausente de la conversación, intervino.

- ¡Miren que tarde se ha hecho! El comedor está casi vacío- los otros dos constataron el hecho, pero ¿cómo podrían no haber oído la sirena?- Me voy a Aritmacia¡hasta pronto!

Los dos amigos maldijeron sus suerte y echaron a correr hacia la parte más alta del castillo donde tenían lugar las clases de Trelawney.

- Disculpe profesora nosotros...¡Snape?

- Llegan tarde- la fría voz del profesor de Pociones los acogió.- Estaba comentando a sus compañeros que la profesora Trelawney está hoy enferma, por lo que no puede dar clases. "Sí claro enferma...más borracha que una cuba..."

- Pero¿y Firenze?- preguntó Lavender siendo inmediatamente fulminada por el de ojos negros.

- El profesor Firenze no ha sido localizado a tiempo, por lo que se me ha pedido amablemente que venga a sustituir la clase "si claro amablemente, todavía puedo sentir la punta de la varita de Dumbledore, el viejo chocho, en mi espalda"

Harry soltó una risilla, que disimuló rápidamente con una tos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Potter? "déjame cargarte hasta la enfermería entre mis poderosos brazos"

- S-si, me encuentro bien- Harry se había puesto una vez más rojo maldiciendo esa nueva capacidad de captar los pensamientos de los demás.

- Eso espero, pues tiene detención tras la próxima clase, no se olvide.

- Por supuesto- afirmó éste sin asomo de duda.

- Harry¿adónde vas?- Hermione le perseguía por los pasillos, tras la clase de Historia siendo esquivada continuamente por el moreno.

- "A mi habitación"

- Harry recuerda que tienes detención con el profesor Snape.

- " A mí qué, sólo quiero despertar, darme cuenta de que no es real, que no puedo oír como esas chicas de ahí babean por Hermione o que a Malfoy le gusta mi culo..."- por fin el moreno se giró hacia su amiga que ya estaba cansada de andar persiguiéndolo,- lo siento Hermione, sólo voy al cuarto dejo esto y voy al despacho¿de acuerdo?

- Más te vale- la castaña marchó sintiéndose reconfortada al obtener una especie de promesa por parte de su amigo.

Harry llegó al cuarto y se entretuvo allí, pensando en si quedarse y así no tendría que oír el continuo pensamiento de los alumnos.

- "Macho, macho men... me pregunto si a Dean le gustará esa canción mientras nos dedicamos a lo de todas las noches"

- "Ese era Seamus"- se dijo Harry horrorizado, sin saber exactamente de dónde venía. Al poco, el de cabello arenoso salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con Harry quien le miraba aturdido.

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry?

- No, nada.

- Ajá¿querrías acompañarnos esta noche a Dean y a mí?

- No, yo...tengo detención, no puedo..."pervertido".

Se acercó despacio hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Seamus y sin darle la espalda. El otro chico le miraba francamente extrañado del comportamiento de su compañero.

- "Tengo un tractor amarillo...no espera no era así...¿pero donde estará Trevor? Si no lo tengo, no podré, er...practicar esta noche...¿y si le pido el gato a Hermione?

Harry salió de la habitación corriendo y al salir se chocó de pleno contra Neville, autor de los pensamientos que acababa de oír.

- Oh, lo siento Harry.

- No te acerques "maldito zoófilo"- Harry se escabulló pensando en que era mejor llegar cuanto antes al castigo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?- preguntó Neville al entrar en la habitación.

- No lo sé, está un poco extraño...- comentó Semaus- cuando le pregunté si quería jugar a las cartas esta noche como hacemos siempre Dean y yo, me miró muy raro como si le fuese a violar,- se rió.

- Ajá, y yo ahora mismo me lo encontré cuando buscaba a Trevor por lo de convertir animales en muebles y casi me tira por las escaleras.

Ambos rieron pensando en qué podría haber entendido el muchacho como para comportarse así.

- Muy bien señor Potter, debe limpiar este aula entero, primero todos los pupitres. Cuando termine, limpie el suelo, sin varita. -Snape le había conducido a un aula cercana a su despacho y tras dar las instrucciones desapareció nuevamente.

Harry cogió la bayeta que le había indicando y comenzó a frotar un pupitre cualquiera que resultó ser el del profesor. Un poco acalorado por la carrera que se había echado, se quitó la camisa dejando ver sus pectorales bien formados.

- Bien Potter, se ve que sabe limpiar- Severus había aparecido de nuevo sin que se diese cuenta y ahora estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Le gusta lo que ve?- Harry se giró mirándolo provocativamente.

- Pues bastante sí...- el hombre mayor atrapó los labios del joven que sin saber por qué, le correspondió. Al soltarse para respirar Severus aprovechó para hablar- magnífica actuación la de hoy...pensaba que te ibas a derretir en cuanto te riñese...

- Casi- admitió Harry con una risita, olvidado ya de el fenómeno extraño que le producía escuchar los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor.

Severus recorría su cuello alternando mordisco con suaves besos, mientras Harry, yacía desmadejado en sus brazos.

- Hummm... Sev, sabes que sólo tú consigues arrancarme...- suspiró prolongadamente.

- Lo sé, Harry, lo sé.

Despacio, muy despacio, fue acomodando el cuerpo de su amante sobre al mesa que minutos antes éste había estado limpiando.

- Mis amigos no sospechan nada- rió travieso el joven, mientras se incorporaba a medias para desabrochar la túnica del hombre que lo fascinaba.

- Lo sé...pero hemos de tener cuidado, esa joven es demasiado lista...- era la primera vez que Severus elogiaba en su presencia a su amiga, aunque era más bien una advertencia.

- Shhh, sólo bésame- susurró Harry sabedor de lo que esas simples palabras podían hacer con el hombre que estaba frente a él.

Pronto ambos estaban completamente desnudos gracias a un giro de muñeca de Severus, y gemían descontroladamente revolcándose encima del amplio pupitre. Harry se posicionó encima del bien formado cuerpo que escondían las siempre eternas túnicas negras que el otro se empeñaba en usar, y comenzó a torturar sus pezones.

- Hmmm Harry- el gemido más bien parecido a un suspiro, que salió de los labios del otro hombre, animó a Harry a seguir su exploración, trasladándose hacia el ombligo donde consiguió que Sev se excitase aún más. No pudiendo contenerse, el hombre invirtió las posiciones quedando así encima del joven, quien jadeó, sabiendo lo que vendría detrás.

- Así no- gimió cuando los dedos, impregnados en la olorosa sustancia, se introdujeron en su interior.

- Entonces¿cómo quieres hoy?- preguntó Severus intentando ser amable con su amado pero muriéndose de ganas por entrar en su cuerpo.

- Sentado- gimió levantándose a medias, mientras intentaba mantener esos cálidos dedos dilatando su entrada.

Severus asintió, sabiendo que esa posición le daba mayor libertad de movimiento al moreno, cosa que le encantaba a ambos.

Y sin más dilación, sentó al chico sobre sus piernas, empalándolo en un único movimiento. El gemido que soltaron ambos, se pudo oír en todo el aula, y afuera, pues Severus había olvidado echar el típico hechizo de privacidad.

Lenta, y tortuosamente, se empezaron a mover, Severus con las manos en la estrecha cintura del alumno, y éste acariciaba el sedoso pelo color carbón.

Poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, y así, los gemidos involuntarios que brotaban de sus gargantas. Al llegar al clímax, el moreno de menor edad se arqueó hacia atrás demostrando su increíble flexibilidad, mientras el otro capturaba su cuello en un mordisco feroz, y doloroso aunque no lo notase, derramándose en el interior del cuerpo posicionado entre sus piernas.

- Eso fue,- Harry jadeaba- eso fue increíble.

- Todo lo de tu alrededor es increíble- susurró Severus.- Por cierto¿en qué pensabas esta mañana cuando te castigué?

- En lo maravilloso de nuestro encuentro de ayer- replicó el joven alzándose y bajando al suelo.

- Bueno, pues recuerda lo de hoy, para tu castigo de mañana- sonrió el otro peligrosamente.

- No lo sé, profesor Snape, quizá esté mal, eso de quitar tantos puntos a mi casa- hizo un puchero tierno que provocó nuevamente la excitación del otro.- Hum, veo que es fácil de excitar, lo tendré en cuenta para nuestro próximo encuentro...

- ¡Potter¡Vuelva aquí!- Harry abrió la puerta ya completamente vestido.- Harry, te lo advierto...- Harry tan sólo le sonrió y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

- ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar así?- preguntó claramente divertido.- Ah, por cierto, hay un montón de gente apiñada en la puerta. Me parece que una vez más hemos dado el espectáculo...

Severus le miró con una expresión rara y dijo: - Harry venga tenemos que ir a clase.

El moreno le miró muy extrañado, y el otro volvió a abrir la boca,- ¡Harry llegaremos tarde! Recuerda que hoy tenemos Pociones a primera hora...

Harry despertó confuso para darse cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero...¿de verdad había resultado malo? Después de todo, la humedad que sentía entre sus piernas parecía indicar todo lo contrario.

- Ron¿a qué día estamos?- murmuró todavía medio dormido.

- Estamos a jueves, las primeras clases se han suspendido y ahora tendremos dos horas de Pociones antes de la comida. Venga apresúrate.

Harry se levantó como un rayo cogiendo toda su ropa, y metiendose en la ducha comenzó a cavilar sobre todo lo que recordaba acerca del extraño sueño.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, lo único que había podido constatar es que había sido muy placentero y que no le importaría volver a repetirlo. Frente al espejo, intentando peinarse (batalla perdida) notó algo en su cuello. Se acercó brevemente al espejo para descubrir que era una mordedura, "debió ser cuando juntos llegamos al clímax"- sonrió recordándolo. Luego se sintió asqueado consigo mismo por creer en ese sueño, y cuando terminó de vestirse, notó cómo la marca había desaparecido. ¿Serían alucinaciones suyas? En ese caso debería ir a la enfermería, pero, por otra parte quería ver a su profesor de Pociones, y aunque sabía que nunca podría pasar nada entre ellos, por lo menos podría seguir soñando...

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry?- preguntó su amiga la castaña, a quien se encontraron en la sala común, ya esperando por ellos.

- N-No- Harry se acababa de dar cuenta de que andaba algo raro, tal vez por eso su amiga le preguntaba, pero es que le dolía la zona trasera de su...mejor dejar de pensar en ello...Y desechar esa maldita vocecita que susurraba "es un traidor" una y otra vez en el fondo de su cerebro. La verdad es que desde lo ocurrido con Dumbledore, era la primera vez que se sentía feliz.

En las mazmorras, cerca de la clase a la que se dirigía el trío, un profesor atractivo de nariz ganchuda, y sedoso pelo carbón, despertaba de su extraño sueño, y cerraba con cuidado el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la forma de meterse en el sueño de alguien y modificarlo, y aunque no estaba seguro, le parecía que algo había logrado, lo que no conseguía recordar era con quién había soñado, pero le parecía que había sido un alumno.

Sonriendo interiormente, sin saber el por qué, metió el libro de " Sueños profundos" en su sitio en la estantería y se encaminó al aula de Pociones.


End file.
